


Hey Phil.

by starspectre



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Recovery, Theatre Club AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28655079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starspectre/pseuds/starspectre
Summary: Madlad really did it.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Hey Phil.

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not share with CCs  
> Heat Waves discord do be inspiring for writing different stuff lol, also theatre club au gang hello for once its not angst lol
> 
> there is probably typos and or wrong information regarding stuff, i was writing this in one go and i just wanted to write a fluff post recovery thing

The sun is already setting, casting the bare room in a golden glow creating a stark contrast between the area that the windows are on and the hallways Wilbur is still standing in.

He takes his phone out and takes a picture to send it into the groupchat of the previous theatre club he was still in, they never left it and it was a way to stay in contact with everyone.

  
“Hey guys finally finished the move :D” 

he adds as a caption and leans against the open window, feeling the breeze tickle his neck.

His phone buzzes shortly after, indicating the others saw his picture.  
It’s Phil,  
“Don't forget the appointment tomorrow! I’m dropping by at 10 am so we can have breakfast before if you want to?”

  
Wilbur chuckles and replies quickly to a ‘yes would love that’, while seeing in the drop down notification that the others are cheering for him.  
Quackity is already planning on visiting him as soon as he finishes his internship at the law firm he was and when Wilbur had free time.  
  
It quickly became clear the whole group wanted to visit him and after all this time it still fills him with so much joy. The group manages to work something out after hours of back and forth of checking the schedules and classes.  
By now the sun was fully gone and Wilbur felt the tiredness seeping into him like a heavy blanket. Getting up from the ground he walks to his still bare bathroom and takes one of the plants with him to find a place for it there.  
Setting the flora in the shelf above the mirror he spares a glimpse at himself and is….well he looks okay he supposes.  
There are still bags under his eyes from the sleepless nights in his late adolescence but at least the ghostly pale skin is no longer, instead it's a slight sun kissed tone. Thanks to Quackity who always drags him out at least once a week, even if it's just for an hour walk. 

Wilbur proceeds to get ready for the night, after brushing his teeth and washing his face he boots up his laptop to have something play in the background while he is planning to sleep more than 3 hours, it's a habit he picked up from Ranboo during the sleepovers at Eret’s place back then.  
In a way it made sense that Ranboo hated the silence due to his multiple stays at the hospital, there was always noise and the others never complained about it.

  
So here Wilbur was, switching between a youtube playlist called _Relaxing game music for studying and falling asleep to_ and the Livestream of someone playing a game about living on an isle and tending to it.  
He settles for the latter and curls himself into the blanket resting his head on one end of the couch he is crashing for the night, the bed still needs to be built and he is gonna do that together with Phil tomorrow after the appointment at the rehab clinic. He agreed with his therapist at the clinic to have a bi-monthly appointment for now so they can check in and adjust things as needed, in emergency cases Wilbur still can drop into the clinic and request a 24 hour stay. As he puts his focus onto the stream he slowly feels his eyelids getting heavier and heavier, until finally falling asleep, not remembering what he dreamed about.

The doorbell is not what he planned to wake him up but at least it's working, walking towards the door of his apartment he rubs sleepy eyes and almost runs into the corner of the door in the hallway.  
Opening the door he sees a giant pot with a weeping fig in front of him and a sheepish grinning Phil.  
“Good morning, I couldn't help myself getting some more plants for you.” he greets Wilbur.  
“Because i don't have enough already?” Wilbur chuckles and steps aside so Phil could come in,

“No never, another can’t hurt tho right? Also I bought your favorite pastry from the bakery near my place.” Phil huffs while putting the plant down next to the couch only to promptly sink down into it and stretching his legs.  
“Your knee is still making you trouble?” Wilbur asks while heading into the kitchen getting plates and mugs full of instant coffee for Phil and himself.  
Phil hums in agreement and takes in the view from the apartment.  
“You really did get a beautiful place here, the view is absolutely great.” he calls over to the kitchen.  
Wilbur, still busying himself with the water heater, peaks out of the kitchen,

“Sorry, what? The water heater is too loud.”  
“This place, it's a good one, hopefully the elevator won't break.”  
Wilbur nods,

“Yeah, I hope so too. Thanks for the food by the way-” He nods to the bag of breadrolls and donuts on the table. “I totally did not forget that i should buy something for the next day.” Phil laughs and shakes his heads.  
“No problem, you might have moved out but I’m still gonna take care of you Wilbur.”  
  
They eat in silence for the most part, content with eachothers presence, occasionally Wilbur asks how Phil’s students are and if they are still as chaotic as they there when they left. The answer is yes and that the theatre club is a little quieter this year, Phil mentions a kid that is awfully similar to Wilbur and he hopes that the kid is coming thru before anything is happening.  
“You could always adopt another kid.” Wilbur jokes between bites and Phil shakes his head.

“I already have you and the others thats enough chaos.” he replies and finishes his breakfast.  
Wilbur just laughs as that but agrees with a hum.

“Thats fair, thats fair.”  
  
They get ready then Wilbur’s phone buzzes with a reminder from the Clinic that his appointment is today and a request to confirm that he is infact coming in today.  
  


“Its the last one right?” Phil asks as he starts the car and peels out the parking lot.  
“Yeah, at least for the next half year, we’re trying to make bigger breaks but keeping the emergency meetings just in case.” There have been a few times where Wilbur had to call in the emergency but the small team working with him is making him feel safe and understood, without any shame or drilling what the cause was, happy to know that he is taking their help now.

The fact that has been doing so well is both suprising for him and his therapist and there is still the fear of relapsing but so far he even manages to tell his friends when he is feeling not okay with them drinking infront of him.  
Its been a long way and Wilbur becomes aware that he in fact did manage it on his own with the help of his new found father and his friends.  
He didnt realize he was so deep in thought until Phil gently placed a hand in his shoulder, announcing softly that they are there and he will wait in the coffee shop across the clinic for him.  
“Hey Phil,”  
he calls while getting his jacket on, he waits until Phil is looking at him.  
“I think i did it this time for good.” Wilbur smiles and its a smile that actually reaches his eyes in a way Phil hasnt seen it in a long time from Wilbur.  
“Yeah, I couldnt be prouder of you. You have been so amazing this entire time and I really really-” Phil sighs heavy, “I really am proud of you for telling me that you need help and trusted me with all these things.”  
Wilbur looks away, blinking rapidly,  
“Damn it Phil i didnt wanna go in crying.” he laughs and opens the door of the car.  
“See you in an hour, dont drink to much coffee.” He teases and closes the door before Phil could react to that.

  
Yeah, he really is glad that he made it this far.


End file.
